


Finding home

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: The Marauders raise Harry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I hate Wormtail, I'm Sorry, James Potter comes back to life, James Potter is a good father, Lily Potter comes back to life, Lily Potter is a good mother, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, plot holes, the mirror of erised (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: My attempt at writing a James and Lily comes back to life story. Takes place during Harry's first year. (Note this story is a little messy and i'm sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, snow slowly and calmly fell from the sky and landing on the empty graveyard. However, it was no longer empty as a man came out of the ground as well as a woman. The young couple looked at each other with tears in their eyes. The man had black messy hair and hazel eyes. With round glasses over them. While the woman had bright red hair that stood out in the snow and bight green eyes. They did not know what had happened, but they did no one thing, their son. The man looked at his wife and walked over to her with tears in his eyes. “Flower,” he cried into her arms. This was rare for the man, but he did not care as he held his wife who was also crying. “What are we going to do? Harry’s gone,” he cried some more as he tried to talk to his wife.

“Don’t worry James dear. Look,” she pulled out of the man-James' arms and pointed to the graves that they were once in. “Harry is not buried so that means.”

“Harry’s alive!” James called with happiness as he looked at his wife. These two were James and Lily Potter. They were supposed to be dead but now they are back unaware about what happened and how they were alive. “Let's go find him,” James added as he looked down to the snow-covered ground however his eyes grew wide at the site of a fat rat sitting in the snow. “It can't be,” James said as he walked over to the rat and picked him up. “I know that’s you, Peter,” James said to the rat with Lily watching as the rat turned into Peter Pettigrew.

“j-James……...Lily?” Peter squeaked as he looked at his dead friends with his watery eyes. “I…………”

“Shut it, Peter,” James snapped at him. With Lily putting a hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing here?” James asked in an angry voice to his once best friend. Peter, however, did not say anything as he tried to run away however he fell to the ground when a light from someone’s wand hit him. James raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily as the person came into view.

Ron Weasley woke with a start for all he saw in his dream was spiders dancing around him in top hats. However, he looked down to not see his rat ‘Scabbers’ by him, so Ron got out of his bed and woke Harry who muttered his sleep until he woke up to see the worried face of Ron. “What is it?” Harry asked his best friend. Ron took a few deep breaths before he said:

“I can't find Scabbers,” there was a worried tone to his voice. Harry blinked and let out a breath before he got out of bed and said:

“Let's look for him,” Ron smiled at his friend and nodded as they went over to Ron’s bed and looked around. Harry hummed and said: “I don’t see him, maybe he went out for a walk? I’m sure he’ll be back in the morning,” Ron nodded sadly as he watched as Harry went back to his bed and closed his eyes. Ron did the same thing. Both not knowing what just happened in the wizarding world.

“Who’s there?” James called to the figure who smiled at the nocked out Peter who tried to run. However, the figure stayed where he was, and Lily could hear tears.

“Are you ok?” Lily asked gently as she walked closer to the man. Lily then gasped when she saw Remus Lupin standing there looking wearily and a whole lot older then the last time, they saw him. His hair was graying, and he had a lot more scars than before. “Remus?” she asked as she walked over to the werewolf who looked at her and turned away.

“No! You're not here. You died, Peter he………...” Remus cut off as Lily pulled him in for a hug.

“We are no longer dead. Look, we are right here. James help me out here,” James walked over to Remus with a big smile on his face.

“Remus, it's us. Now let's get this idiot to someone,” Remus looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

“Prove you are James and Lily. James show me your Patronus,” James looked at Lily and then to Remus and nodded as he pulled out his wand that turns out to be in his pocket for some reason. Remus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. However, his arms dropped when a stag came out of the wand of the man’s wand that he thought was dead. “James?! Prongs?” James nodded and hugged James and pulled him tighter. Lily smiled at the scene and cleared her throat. Remus pulled out of James’s arms and pulled Lily in for a hug not caring at this point if this really was Lily.

“Why are you here Rem?” James asked when Remus pulled out of Lily’s arms. Remus smiled a little and sighed. Then he closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them and both James and Lily knew that the full moon might have just happened for their werewolf friend. However, they did not say anything to him about it for they both know that Remus hates to talk about it.

“I was visiting you when I, well heard you talking to Peter and I……. I thought that Sirius killed him, so I came to see if it really was him. No Sirius can be free of…………. From………….” Remus trailed off as a guilty smile came onto his face.

“Oh Remus,” Lily said as she walked over to him but then what he said about Sirius hit her,

“What do you mean Sirius killed him? That did not happen because he’s right here. Where is Sirius?” Lily asked as she looked at Remus and then at James who looked worried and mad at the same time. Remus then shook his head.

“I’ll tell you later. Let's just get out of here with this traitor” Lily shared a look with James as the werewolf picked up the knocked out Peter. “Right, lets…... let's go,” with that the group left unknown to them that an innocent man sat in an empty cell in Azkaban.


	2. Getting a friend back

Before the small family could come back together however, they had to get the last member of the family back and where is this man, the one innocent man? well, he is in a dark place that no one wants to be in. this man was known as Sirius Orion Black. Sirius sat in a dark cell in the prison of Azkaban. However, he will not be in there for long for the small family appeared at the Ministry of Magic with the knocked out Peter in Remus’s arms or more like over his shoulder. “Right,” Remus said nervously, and James did not blame him he knows that Remus hates being in here. “Let’s um,” Remus let out a breath and closed his eyes for a minute.

“Why don’t we just put Wormtail down and see what happens,” James said making Lily raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yes, great plan dear,” Lily said as they all walked to the front desk. Remus had hidden behind James and James wondered why. Lily saw this and then cleared her throat when they got up to the desk. “Hello, this might sound weird and you may not believe us, but my name is Lily Potter, and this is James Potter. Um, we don’t really know what has happened but,” Lily sighed and looked at the lady at the desk who slowly nodded but then she stood up in fear when she saw Remus. Remus dropped his head when he saw fear in her eyes. James watched as his werewolf friend put Peter down and made his way away from his friends however James stopped him and gave him a look.

“Remus, stay please,” Remus sighed but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly.

“Ok, but if they…………” James nodded cutting him off. Remus nodded again when he saw the look James gave him. “right, sorry Prongs,” with that Remus and James walked back up to the desk were Lily was telling the lady about what had happened. When Wormtail woke up.

“Please…………. I………...” Remus put Peter down and grabbed him by his arms using all of the werewolf strength that he has left. Lily turned around and sighed.

“We have Peter Pettigrew,” James said to the lady at the desk whose eyes went wide and cleared her throat before she said:

“Jay, get over here!” James, Lily, and Remus watched as an Auror came up to the friends and let out a shaky breath.

“Bring him,” Remus nodded as he and the others followed the Auror to the back with Peter being pushed by Remus.

Harry woke to Ron shaking him. “What is it, Ron?” Harry asked as he put on his classes and looked to see a worried face of his best friend.

“He’s still not here!” Harry sighed and got out of bed so he can help Ron once again just like the night before. However, they did not find the ‘rat’

“He’ll turn up Ron, come on let’s get ready for the day,” Ron sighed and nodded as he and Harry got ready. It wasn’t long till the two friends got down into the Great Hall. However, something seemed weird. Even though it was brake and classes have not started up again, but things just seemed weird.

“Harry, what is it?” Ron asked as they sat down to eat. However, Harry did not say anything as he ran a hand through his black hair and started to eat quietly. Ron sighed but he nodded anyway.

Meanwhile at the ministry, Remus, James, and Lily walked into the back while they took Wormtail away. “What if this does not work?” Remus asked in a shaky voice that made James look at him. James sighed and nodded but he did not say anything. Lily looked at Remus with a worried look on her face then she cleared her throat and said:

“Where is Sirius? Why did they freak out when they saw Peter?” Remus looked at her and sighed. It took a while for Remus to say anything thing which made Lily and James have tears in their eyes.

“He………. he’s not dead………...right?” Remus looked sharply at James and shook his head.

“Worse, James,” Remus took a deep breath and nodded to himself before he sighed once again and nodded again before he said: “He’s in Azkaban for working with Voldemort and killing 12 muggles as well as Peter, but it seems that they were wrong about two of those things,” James looked at Remus with tears in his eyes and looked at Lily who looked mad but Remus could tell that she was hiding it. Lily then sighed and nodded as the three fell quiet.

“Are you Peter Pettigrew?” they were interrogating Peter Pettigrew to see if he really was who Remus, Lily, and James say he is. They will do the same thing to the Potter’s but right now they really wanted to know if they were right. Peter looked at them and then squeaked out a,

“Yes,” they were using truth serum on him because they want to be precise and ask him everything.

“Did you betray Sirius Black?” one Auror asked the little ‘rat.’ Peter looked up helplessly and said:

“Yes. I killed those Muggles and cut off my finger to make it look like that he killed them and me,” the Aurors looked at Peter and nodded before someone asked:

“Are you a Death Eater?” Peter nodded proudly to everyone. Everyone nodded slowly as some pulled Peter to his feet who was on the floor and carried him away.

“Send word to Azkaban, they have an innocent man in there,”

It was raining, this was rare on this hellish island of Azkaban. Azkaban housed infamous people well of them, other than one. This man had black hair and warm, but bloodshot gray eyes. Which were closed. However, all this man saw was his childhood. You think that this can be a good thing, not for this man however for this man had the worse childhood you can think of. However, he opened his eyes when the door to his cell opened. This never happened. Unless, unless this is his last time with his soul, for this prison had monsters that suck out your soul. _‘I’m sorry.’ _ He thought as he closed his eyes again and waited for them to pull him out. However, this did not happen as a calming voice spoke to him:

“Lord Black? congratulations, you’re free,” the man known as Lord Black felt tears in his eyes.

“I’m……….” his voice closed as he leaned on the wall to start. The guard smiled at the young Black lord.

“Yes, you’re free. Come on, there are some people that would like to see you,” Black smiled as he slowly walked to the door.

‘I’m free. I’m free,” this was the only thought that went through his mind. This man was known as Lord Sirius Orion Black the third and he was a free man. he will also get his Godson. Unknown to him, James and Lily Potter were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Thank you to my first reviewer on this story. I Don’t really know where my mind will take this story. Could you guys help me with that? Anyway thank you again and I will see you next time.


	3. Father, Godfather mine

Sirius was confused but overjoyed at the same time and there were people waiting for him? Remus, Harry but, wait Remus might be mad at him for everything that had happened. Sirius sighed as he looked around him. anyone was back at his house. The pack that he did not care for when he was a child. Sirius sighed again as he slowly walked up to the door. He then took a deep breath and knocked however the door was open and Sirius walked right in not knowing what he was going to get himself into. When Sirius walked in, he heard laughing and then someone that sounded so familiar to him, but he could not place the voice. _“I can’t wait to see him Moony,”_

when Sirius heard that voice, he knew that he heard it somewhere, but he did do not remember were. _“I know Prongs. Oh, and remember Padfoot is coming over soon, I think. I fact he should be here. You might what to turn into a stag, so he knows that it’s you,” _Sirius raised an eyebrow as he walked into the living room. What he saw made him burst into tears. There stood by the fireplace was a large stag and next to it was Lily Potter. The young Black lord could not believe what he was seeing and yet they're right in front of his gray eyes were the two people other than Remus and Harry that he had called family.

“Remus?” Sirius’s voice was shaky, and he felt tears in his eyes as he broke into a smile. “Is that…………...that……” Sirius trailed off and closed his eyes. Remus stood and nodded to James who smiled and turned back.

“It’s us Padfoot. It’s really us,” James said as Sirius opened his eyes slowly. Sirius then ran up to them and pulled them both into his arms as tears fell down from his eyes. Remus smiled at the site when he saw Sirius hugging both Lily and James.

Harry was quiet though breakfast. Ron wondered why, however, as they sat there with the twins and their friends. Ron smiled at his friend, but he did not see him at all. Something was bugging him, and he did not know what. At this moment the twin’s walked over to Harry and Ron with smiles on their faces.

“Hey,”

“Ron,”

“Harry, what are you guys doing? Let's play chess,” they said together to Harry and Ron who both smiled at the twins and nodded.

“I’m going to beat you Gorge,” Fred said to his twin who laughed and said:

“No, Ron will beat all of us. Right Rony,” Ron rolled his eye as he set up the chess set. However, Harry seemed distant still and Ron was the only one that saw this, but he did not tell anyone as he started to beat Fred at chess.

Remus was happy to see Sirius but deep down he feared that Sirius was going to be mad at him for not believing him. While Sirius was telling James and Lily about what had happened that night Remus was getting worried about what to say to Sirius and what Sirius will say to him. This fear went so deep in his mind that his eyes turned amber. This usually happens when he’s mad but this time things were different. No one saw his eyes; however, well only Lily saw this, but she did not know what to do so she nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “Rem, are you ok?” Sirius asked when Lily tapped him on his arm. Remus looked at Sirius, but he did not say anything as tears fell out of his amber eyes.

“I’m so sorry Pads. I………...” Remus cut off as Sirius sighed when he knew what his best friend was talking about.

“Rem,” Sirius sighed and closed his eyes as he looked at James and Lily who both stood up and left the room leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said again once James and Lily were out of the room. Sirius looked at his best friend and let out a breath as he walked over to him and sighed.

“Don’t be. It’s ok. That was in the past Moon. Look, James and Lily are here and tomorrow. Or, or later we can see Harry and then look after him. All four of us together,” Remus smiled at his friend and nodded but he did not say anything with anther sigh and looked to the door.

“You know James and Lily are at the door listening right?” Sirius laughed and nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it to see James falling over because his ear was on the door. “You just can't leave this be can you Prongs?” Remus said laughing a little at James who made a face and walked in. However, Lily stayed where she was, and Remus saw tears in her eyes. “What is it, Lily?” Remus asked as he put his book down and shared a look with James who walked over to his wife with worry in his eyes.

“What if Harry does not like us?” Sirius looked at her when she said this and laughed a little

“Why would you think that Lily? Harry will love you. He will love all of us and when we see him, he will be so happy that he will never want to leave us.” Everyone smiled at this and Lily walked into the room once again waiting till they can see their little boy who should be in school now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. However, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. Have a nice day and tell me what you think.


	4. Meething Harry James Potter

Harry smiled when George let out a noise of anger mixed with laugher when his younger brother beat him. “Come on Ron lets go again,” Harry laughed a little, but he could feel something was off and he did not know what. was it when he looked at the mirror. The merrow the one that he saw his parents in. Ron told him that there was something not right about it, but Harry could not help but feel that something was going to happen, and he was going to like it or hate it he was not sure.

“Harry?” Harry turned around to see Ron looking at him with a worried look in his eyes.

“Yeah, Ron? I fine?” Harry knew that he himself was lying, but he did not care at the moment. Ron however did but he did not say anything as the two friends walked out of the hall after they said goodbye to the twins.

Remus was nervous on meeting Harry but then again so was everyone else. However, Remus had something to worry about, unlike his friends. For Remus was not really human and he did not want to have Harry Potter, his surrogate nephew to know that Remus is a monster, a werewolf. Sirius was smiling to himself as the family waited in Dumbledore’s office waiting for Harry to come in when he saw Remus running a hand through his graying hair. “Remus?” Sirius asked the werewolf who looked at Sirius and then to Lily and James who were looking at him will equal worried looks on their faces. Remus sighed but he did not say anything as he looked to the door with another sigh.

“Remus?” Lily said this time for she was worried for her friend who seemed lost in thought about something and everyone knew what he was worried about. Remus closed his eyes and opened them again. He then opened his mouth, but the door opened, and Dumbledore stood in the doorway with a small boy with black messy hair, glasses and bright green eyes. Other than these features the boy had a scar on his forehead. That is the most famous mark in the wizarding world. Everyone in the room burst into tears when they saw the boy.

“Harry, I would like you to meet some very special people,” Harry looked at the older wizard and then looked to the four people in the room. Tears filled his eyes as well, but he did not know why.

“Mum,” Harry said to Lily just like he said to her in the mirror. Only this time Lily ran up to her son with tears in her eyes and ran a hand over his cheek. Harry was crying now as Lilly pulled him into her arms. James smiled at this and looked at his wife and son.

“What about me?” James said making Sirius laugh as he allowed his best friend and brother to reunite with their only son. Harry pulled out of his mother’s arms and wiped the tears off his face and then smiled even bigger and Remus did not believe that was possible.

“Dad?” Harry said as he pulled James into his arms. Soon, Lily, James, and Harry were all in a tight hug that led to them onto the floor.

After they pulled out of the hug Harry stood up with his parents who smiled at two other men in the room. “Harry, these are our best friends and your family as well. This is Sirius Black your Godfather and Remus Lupin,” Harry smiled at them as James told Harry this, however, something made him stop smiling but he did not show it to his family. Sirius smiled at Harry as did Remus, but Harry could tell that something was off about this man known as Remus.

“Hello,” Harry said quietly as he waved at them. Everyone smiled at the boy but there was something in the air and Harry could feel it still. Because of this, he shivered. This did not unnoticed by his family, however.

“Harry, are you ok cub?” Remus asked as he was the first person to see this, however, Harry did not say anything as he slowly nodded. Remus shared a look with Sirius and let out a breath, but the family fell quiet. Sirius then looked at James and let out a breath as he walked over to Harry and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and took a deep breath before he said:

“Are you going to save me?” Harry’s voice was small, and everyone looked at the eleven-year-old in confusion.

“What do you mean save you?" James asked as he looked at Lily when he asked this however something clicked in his mind and he knew what his son meant. However, he wondered why Remus did not look after him but then again Remus was a werewolf and he might not be allowed to look after the boy. “Yes, Harry we are. Can you tell us where you lived before school started?” James asked feared the answer as well as everyone else in the room. Dumbledore left so it was just the family. Harry looked at them for a while, but he did not say anything then he took a deep breath and said:

“With my aunt and uncle and their stupid son,” everyone would have laughed at the last thing that he had said if they were not all shocked about where Harry stayed. In fact, there were all so quiet that they did not say anything for a while and Harry feared that they will all be mad at him for this. “Please don’t hit me,” Harry muttered under his breath however Remus heard this thanks to hi werewolf hearing.

“Cub why would we do that? I think we are just shocked,” James looked at the werewolf, but he did not say anything as the family fell quiet again. Harry looked at Remus in wonder on how he heard him, but he did not care for his secret was out. Maybe to one person but it was someone that was part of his family. Well, at least that’s what his father said. Harry then moved his eyes to the ground and shivered again as his scar started to hurt but he did not show it on his face. Then he smiled at this family and walked over to Remus said: “Hello,” Remus smiled at him, but he worried about his cub, but he decided to talk to everyone later.

“Hello, Harry. Are you enjoying Hogwarts?” Sirius asked making Harry look over to him. Then he nodded but he did not say anything as the family fell quiet once again.


	5. Letter and headline

It’s been a few mounts since Harry had met his family now, he laid in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He hoped as he was losing consciousness that his friends are ok. He feared for Ron who was knocked out like that troll. He feared that he won’t die here, he did not want to die here. He wanted to be with his newfound family. His parents, his Godfather which he needs to ask why he was not there when he needed him, but that does not matter at this point in everything. He was to be with Remus. He seemed kind and calm but with something trying to break free. This was the last thought Harry had before he fell out of consciousness.

James smiled as he looked at the paper from the morning. “Lily. I still can’t believe that we are home and alive. Sirius is free. We get to pick up Harry in a few days. I’m, happy,” Lily, Remus, and Sirius smiled at him, but Remus let out a shaky breath after and everyone knew why. The full moon has been a few days ago and Remus was still healing.

“I can’t wait to see him. He said that he’ll tell us about what we have missed while, well you know,” Sirius said as he looked at the headline of the paper. Which read:

**‘Peter Pettigrew threw in Azkaban. Sirius Black innocent and regains his Lordship? James and Lily Potter alive? Is this all true and how are they connected? Read page 4 for more. ‘**Sirius smiled after he read this and sighed as he sat down at the table with James who put the paper down and looked at him.

“Are you ok Padfoot?” James asked Sirius who nodded and ran a hand through his black hair, but he did not say anything as he looked at Remus who was about to walk out of the room.

“I’m going to lay down. Tell me if Dumbledore sends us anything,” Remus said with a little bit of tiredness in his voice and no one blamed him for this however something seemed off about the whole family. It seems that everyone seemed on edge. James wondered why but he did not ask anyone as he went back to the paper. Lily looked at James and then to Sirius.

“We should go to my sisters and tell them what happened. I don’t really want to but if they come to the station and see that Harry is not there they might wonder why,” Lily said with a smile, but James could tell that on the inside she was not. James looked at Sirius who looked like he could rage at any minute about were his Godson was living.

“I think we should also talk about where Harry was living. I know that Sirius could not have taken him in but Remus, what about Remus?” James asked as he looked at Lily who nodded but Sirius let out a sigh and shook his head.

“There’s a new law, Remus is not allowed to look after children, well other then his own but Remus doesn’t want that,” Sirius said with a weird look on his face. James nodded not saying anything as he sighed as the three fell quiet.

A few hours later everyone was asleep, well other than Remus who could not close his eyes for he was having nightmares. He always had nightmares after the full moon or before but this time something was different, and Remus could not place it. He, however, did not want to tell everyone about this so here he sat in his favorite chair by the fire. The only light in the room, next to the fireplace was Sirius asleep as a dog on the rug. Remus would have laughed at this friend if he did not know why Sirius sleeps as a dog but after you spend 10 years in Azkaban you might not want to sleep as yourself. Remus looked out the window to see that it has started to rain, and an owl flew into the open window that Remus forgot to close. The werewolf let out a breath and walked over to his owl and smiled at it. “Hello, Hope. Thank you,” Remus said to the owl who made a noise and started to clean her feathers. Remus then nodded and walked back into the living room to read the letter that he knows that he should wake someone up, but he decided to do that if the letter is something bad. Remus then smiled a little to himself and opened the letter and read:

_“Dear, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. _

_How are you doing in your new home? I’m writing this to tell you that your son Harry Potter is in the medical wing. Do not fear. He’s not hurt badly. I would like to ask you to come back to the school in the morning or when you get this, and I will tell you more about what had happened. It would be good to come in the morning. I know that you are all asleep right now and I don’t want to disturb you. Thank you again._

_I will see you in the morning _

_Albus Dumbledore,” _

Remus dropped the paper onto the floor with shaky hands. Harry was hurt? what happened? What did his cub do? Who did this to his cub? These were the questions running through his mind as his eyes closed and Remus fell asleep much to his annoyance. The letter, however, landed right next to Padfoot’s big muzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen? I kind out have an idea lol. Tell me what you think. Sorry if this is short. Is this story good or is boring? Can someone say? Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	6. Letter divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the way that I ended the last chapter. I should not have done that. I love Remus and I was not thinking about the character when I worte that. Sorry, this part will explain everything. There is a little drama in this next part, but I don’t think you would all care. Well, enjoy.

Sirius woke to paper on his nose and Remus asleep in a chair. He then turned back to his human form and looked at the letter. After he read it his eyes went big and he walked over to Remus. “Remus?” he said voice sharp and a little angry. “Remus?” he said again as he shook the werewolf. Remus’s eyes then opened, and he looked at Sirius.

“What?” Remus asked however when he looked at the letter and sighed. “Oh, sorry Pads. I was going to wake you but………...” Remus cut off for he did not want to tell Sirius about his nightmares.

“You were going to? You, you were going to? Harry’s hurt and you fell asleep?” Sirius asked with anger in his voice. Remus sighed but he did not say anything. “Remus. Harry could be very hurt, and you fell asleep,” Remus looked at Sirius and sighed once again.

“I was………...” Remus was cut off again when James and Lily came down and into the living room.

“What happened?” James asked as he looked at Sirius who shoved the letter in his arms. Remus closed his eyes, but they snapped open when he saw Greyback and then Sirius getting hurt by him. Lily who was looking at this letter with tears in her eyes looked over to Remus who also had tears in his green-amber eyes.

“Remus, what's wrong?” Lily asked Remus who did not say anything as he got off his chair and calmly walked out of the room. “Sirius what did you say to him?” Lily asked with poison in her voice. Sirius sighed and said:

“Harry’s hurt and Remus did not bother to wake us,” Sirius said still angry. James looked at Lily, but he did not say anything as he too left the room. Leaving Sirius alone with Lily.

Remus was alone in the dining room when James saw him. “Rem?” Remus did not look up as he let out a breath.

“Here to yell at me as well?” Remus said with a harsh sound to his voice that James had not heard since they were in their sixth year. 

“Remus? What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you not wake us? I’m not as mad as Sirius but you know,” Remus sighed and closed his eyes, but he did not say anything. “Remus,” James sat down and looked at the werewolf who opened his eyes.

“I just fell asleep. I was going to tell you. I just, I just…………I am having a hard time sleeping that’s all,” Remus said not looking to James who ran a hand through his black hair.

“You fell asleep?” James repeated as he looked at Remus who nodded as he sighed.

“Let's just go see Harry. You can yell at me later. I don’t deserve to have a family. I’ll understand if you want me to go back to my home,” Remus said as he stood up and walked to the stare with James staring at him in shock.

“Wait, Remus, I did not mean,” James started but Remus was gone upstairs.

Lilly looked at Sirius as she sat down. “What did you tell him?” Lily asked as she looked at Sirius who let out a calming breath.

“He did not wake us. Harry’s hurt and he did not wake us. I know Remus has a hard time sleeping but he should have woken us. Why didn’t………. never mind. let's just go see Harry. Dumbledore wants to see us as well. Sirius said as he walked over to the door but when he opened it, he saw James.

“Remus is packing,” James said voice shaky. Sirius shared a look with Lily as he let out a breath. “I tried to talk to him but……….” James cut off as he let out a breath and sighed.

“This is all my fault,” Sirius said as he walked to the door. “I’ll talk to him. You guys go see Harry,” Sirius added as he walked out of the room. Lily looked at James and sat down.

“What has become of our family James? I don’t think that………. that Remus even wants to be with us,” Lily said on the brink of tears as James walked over to her and sat down next to her. “I mean…….” Lily tried to say but she then started to cry. James pulled her into her arms.

“Shh, Lily flower. I think we came out of that mirror for a reason. Do you remember when we saw Harry though that mirror and then we were in that graveyard? How we thought that will be there for our son. How we will love him and everyone in our new found life?” James said in a rare voice. Lily looked James and nodded but she did not say anything. James smiled a little as he wiped the tears from his wife's eyes.

Sirius sighed as he knocked on Remus’s door. “Rem?” Sirius asked voice a lot calmer than before. However, he did not get an answer. This did not matter to Sirius as he opened the door to see Remus packing his small case. “Rem? Look,” Remus looked up to Sirius, but he did not say anything as he continued to pack his things. “Remus can you listen, please. I’m sorry, I was just upset, that’s all. Can you tell me why you are packing please?” Remus looked at him and sighed.

“I don’t deserve a family. I won't be able to look after Harry with you. I can't even tell you that he’s hurt. what kind of man am I?” Remus asked as he sat down on his bed. Sirius did not know what to say as he ran a hand over his scarred face. Sirius sighed as he sat down next to the werewolf.

“Remus. You are a good man alright. You just had a bad night. That happens all the time for everyone. Now can you stop packing and let's go see Harry,” Remus looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes which were amber at the time and sighed as he nodded slowly as he and Sirius stood.

“That’s Padfoot. Come on, I’m guessing we should talk about this later?” Remus asked as they both made their way to the door. Sirius sighed but he nodded anyway,

“You guessed right Moony. Come on,” with that the two friends walked out of the room and down the stairs.

James and Lilly looked up to the door when it opened. “Let's go, we will talk about it later, but Remus will stay with us. I hope,” Sirius said as they both walked into the room. James and Lily both nod but they could see something in Remus’s eyes and they both sighed as they all walked to the fireplace all nervous about the little boy that laid in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. When the family arrived, they all started yelling the headmaster and asking him questions like ‘Why did you send this letter at night when everyone was asleep. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them.

“I understand why you are mad. Let me tell you everything. Alright,” the older wizard said to the family. James sighed but he nodded as well as Sirius who was the most upset with everything that has happened.

“Why did you send it late at night? We were sleeping and the only one up was Remus for some reason,” Sirius asked when he looked at Remus who closed his eyes in shame of what had happened. The headmaster sighed and nodded but he did not say anything for a while.

“I wore to you because I knew that one of you was up. I thought it was Sirius, but I don’t think he was the one having a hard time sleeping,” Dumbledore said as he looked at Remus who let out a breath and nodded slowly.

“I will tell you about this later. I, however, am worried about the cub” Remus said with a little bit of the wolf in his voice. However, only James and Sirius heard this for they have heard this before. The headmaster nodded not wanting to get on Remus’s bad side with the wolf so close to the surface.

“Harry had a fight in the dungeons with the Defense against the dark arts teacher. He was being controlled by Voldemort,”

“What?” James cut him off, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him from saying anything else. 

“Let me finish James. As I was saying. The teacher I’m not saying his name tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone and artifact that gives immortality to whoever owns it. Harry and his friends went down to protect it from Voldemort however they did not know it was him at the time. The teacher tried to kill Harry,” Lily felt tears in her eyes as she gasped. “However, something happened, and Harry was unharmed,” Lily looked at him confused. Harry was unharmed. How, what happened? The older wizard saw the look on Lily’s face and smiled. “When you died you cast a powerful spell that prevented Voldemort from hurting or touching Harry now that your back you can protect Harry just as much as your sister,” Lily broke down in tears and James had to hold her in his arms.

“Is Harry ok?” Remus asked looked at Sirius who was staring off into space. Remus would have laughed at this, but he did not at this moment.

“Harry is just fine. Come I think you would like to see Harry,” Everyone in the room nodded as they all walked out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think sorry again about how I worte the last chapter. I do care about Harry and so does Remus I just was not thinking about that part until I read it back. Please don’t judge me on how I write my storys. This is how my mind works and no one can tell me otherwise. Wow, ok sorry about that. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time. Please be nice when you give me feedback thank you. See you next time and have a nice day.


	7. Werewolf dream and friends

Lily had tears in her eyes when she saw her son not moving on his hospital bed. “Oh, my son,” she whispered as Remus, Sirius, and James walked over to the bed.

“I’m sure he will be fine Lily,” James said as he sat down next to his son who looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

“Yeah, don’t worry Lil. Prongs is right,” Sirius added as he too sat down next to Harry. Remus watched Harry’s real family next to the boy and started to talk about all the things that they will do once Harry gets home from school after he wakes up. The werewolf let out a sigh and made his way to the door however Sirius saw this and stood up. “Remus where are you going?” Sirius asked making Lily and James stand up as well. Remus did not turn around, however. For he did not want to show to his friends that he was crying. “Moony turn around,” Sirius said, well more like demanded to the werewolf. Remus however still did not turn around. Instead, he walked out of the room. Sirius watched as he did this and ran after him. He tried to turn him around himself, but Remus is stronger than him. This made Sirius fall to the ground. “Remus!” Sirius called with tears in his eyes as he sat up but winced at his leg. Remus turned around to see this and laughed. Remus’s laugh was harsh and filled with pain and anger.

“What do you what Sirius?” Remus snapped in a voice that Sirius thought Remus would never use. This made Sirius move back where he was sitting.

“Remus this is not you,” Sirius said after a moment and after he heard and saw the wolf in Remus. Remus stared at him for a moment before he started to walk away for Sirius. Remus then let out a sharp breath and turned around once again.

“Of Couse this is me! This is the real me. Now go back to your family. I’m going to be with my real family, which is not you! Now leave before I bite you!” Remus snapped at him. The wolf was out now, and Sirius felt tears fall down his face now as he watched Remus leave him on the floor with a broken leg.

Remus woke with a scream. A scream so loud that it woke everyone in the room. Well other than Harry. “Remus are you ok?” Sirius asked but Remus did not say anything to him for he is ashamed to speak to Sirius at the moment. “Remus, what happened?” Sirius asked tried to get him to talk as James and Lily shared a worried look. Remus let out a sharp breath and sighed:

“It’s noting,” Remus said in a quiet voice that was filled with pain. Sirius saw that Remus was trying not to cry and this concerned the Black Lord. Lily looked at Remus and then to James with tears also in her eyes. However, she was not worried about her son at the moment but for Remus. At this moment Remus knew that this was his family. Unlike his dream were Remus lets his wolf side out and calls the wolfs his family. He knows that the wolf sees them as a pack but why in his dream did, he leave them?

“You can tell as Rem. It's ok,” Remus looked over to James who broke him out of his thoughts to see that James also had tears in his eyes.

_‘This is rare.’ _ Remus thought with a sigh as he looked over to Sirius who nodded for him to say anything. “It was just a nightmare. I’m fine,” Remus said as he ran a hand over his scarred face and though his hair. However, his friends did not look concerned that Remus was fine.

“Remus, what happened in your nightmare?” James asked as Dumbledore walked in followed by two first years that the family knew as Harry’s friends. however, they have not met them yet.

“They would like to visit Harry if you guys don’t mind,” Everyone nodded but Remus stood up and looked at the headmaster.

“Can I talk with you, Albus?” Remus asked making everyone looked at the werewolf with worried looks on their faces. Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded as he walked over to the headmaster.

“Of Couse Remus. We can talk in my office, Remus nodded and followed him out.

Remus was quiet as they both walked down the halls Dumbledore noticed this, but he kept quiet for he knew that Remus needed some time to think. _‘Mum, I messed up. Why did I not tell them? What do you think mother? Should I tell them? Told them about my dream? I know that you can’t help me. I know should ask father about this, but I don’t want to ruin his life. I don’t deserve him. I don’t want to ruin it more than I already have I wish can help me. Help me with his.’ _ Remus thought as he and Dumbledore walked down the halls and up to the headmaster’s office.

“Well, here we are,” Dumbledore said as he and Remus waited for the gargle moved out of the way. Then the werewolf and the headmaster walked through the hole to the office.

Sirius was worried and confused when Remus left the room. Even though he was happy about meeting Harry’s friends, but he was still worried about his best friend, brother. “Hello,” the girl said to everyone as she put the book that was in her arms down. Lily smiled at her.

_‘Bookworm. Just like Remus and maybe a little bit of me but like Remus.’ _ Lily thought with a smile as she looked at the girl. She was short but then again, she was a first year. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. “I’m Hermione Granger,” she said with a smile to James, Lily, and Sirius. 

“Hello, Hermione. I’m James Potter. I’m Harry’ father. This is my wife Lily and you might already know Sirius. don’t worry he will not hurt you,” James said to her with a small smile. There was a boy next to her who looked worried as he moved his eyes to Harry. His arm was broken. Everyone kind of knew who he was related to with his red hair and freckles. This boy was a Wesley. 

“I’m Ron Wesley. Is Harry ok?” James looked at Ron and smiled a little at how much this boy is like Sirius. In fact, Harry’s friends remind him of his friends. James sighed and nodded.

“Yes. I think. Dumbledore said that he should be fine. So, your Harry’s friends. Can you tell us how you guys met?” Hermione smiled at Ron who started to talk about their first year and how they each met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and I will see you next time


	8. Visting family?

Remus was nervous when he sat down in fount of Dumbledore who smiled a little at him with that twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the werewolf who closed his eyes and sighed. “I, um……” Remus started but his voice failed him, and he opened his eyes with a small sigh.

“Are you having the same nightmares that you have back when you were in first year?” the older wizard asked Remus who sighed again and nodded slowly wishing that he was not here but in his old home in the woods without being with everyone. Remus looked at him and sighed one more time.

“Yes, only this time I hurt Sirius, but I did not bite him. Instead, I told him that he was not my family and that I was going to live with the wolf. with Greyback,” Remus said sadly with pain dripping from his voice. The headmaster nodded at Remus who had closed his eyes again. “I, I don’t want that to happen. I know it was just a dream Albus, but what if it does,” Remus put his head in his hands to hide the fact that he was crying. Dumbledore looked at him and hummed.

“It’s ok to be scared, Remus. I think maybe you should tell people this. It worked when you were younger. It might work again, you are a family after all,” Remus took his head out of his hands and sighed as tears fell down his scared face. “Now I think you should meet Harry’s friends. I think they're still in the medical wing,” Remus looked at him and sighed.

“Why am I having………” Dumbledore looked at him cutting the werewolf off knew that Remus should be asking his friends this and not his old teacher whom he sees as a father more than his own. “Alright. Thank you for listening, Albus. I’ll talk to them,” Remus said as he left the room. 

Remus did not tell his friends about his nightmares yet. now Harry was home and Remus felt that he should tell them but he was scared to. The first year was done and Harry was happy to be home for the first time in his life he was happy to be with family. However, they had one more thing to do if they were to be a family. Lily was going to visit her sister. Lily did not really want to do this, but Sirius wants to know who raised his Godson up to this point in his life. James and Remus felt the same way, but Remus knew that he was in no state to visit them, so he stayed behind with Harry to look after him. “So, Harry what do you want to do while everyone else?” Remus asked Harry who was doing his homework at the time. Harry looked at Remus with a smile, but he did not say anything as he looked down to his homework. 

“Um,” Harry said as he looked down to his homework again. “I can weed the garden,” Harry said without looking at the werewolf. Remus raised his scarred eyebrow, but he did not show the worried look on his face. 

“Harry, you don’t have to do that cub. You know, that right?” Remus told him as Harry finished and got off his chair not hearing what had said.

“No, I do have to do that. or, or they will not want me anymore. Why would they want a freak to just sit around? I have to work for love. I never got it. So, I will work for it,” Harry said as he walked over to the back door and walked outside. It took a while for Remus to follow him. When he did, he found out that Harry was not joking about weeding. Remus took a deep breath and walked outside to see if the boy needed any help or to try to get him to stop because this was not his job. Sadly, Remus thinks that he is not good with kids, so he had no idea how to do anything at the moment.

Lily, James, and Sirius arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive. James looked over to Sirius who looked nervous and a little bit angry at how normal everything was around them in this small town. “Right, Lily. I think you should knock,” Sirius said tried to keep his temper in check, but James could tell that it was not working out for him. Lily nodded and knocked on the door with a shaky hand. James had to put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“It’s ok Lils. Alright, we can get through this,” James told her as they all heard yelling.

“What!” A big man demanded them. James had to hold Sirius back but Lily remanded calm. Everyone outside knew this man to be Vernon Dursley, Lily’s sister’s husband. Lily let out a breath and looked at James who nodded.

“You don’t remember me? It’s Lily. Now, I have some questions on how you raised my son. So, let me in or I will hex you,” Lily demanded as she walked passed the big man who was too shocked to say anything as James and Sirius did the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and I’m sorry. The next part will be longer. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think, but please be nice. I don’t want someone telling me how to write the story. However, I do like it when people give me ideas. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	9. Angry flower, werewolf and his cub

Remus was getting worried when he saw the eleven-year-old weed the garden. This was not his job. Why was he doing this? The werewolf sighed and walked over Harry and tapped him on his shoulder only this made Harry finch as he turned around. “Harry, cub. This is not your job. Why………why don’t we play chess or something?” Remus said trying to get Harry to stop but this did not work. Remus sighed and got down on the ground with a sigh. “Alright but let me help you,” Harry looked at him confused.

“You want to help me? Why? This is my job. Right, it is?” Harry asked unsure what he was even doing at this moment. Remus looked at the boy and smiled.

“Yes, Harry. I would love to help, and you are right this……...this is not your job,” Remus said with a little stutter in his voice, but Harry did not hear it. Harry smiled at this and nodded but Remus could see something in the boy’s eyes, but he decided to ask the others once they got back. Remus smiled at him and nodded as he got down to his knees and helped the boy. Even though he knew that this boy should be doing something fun. Like writing to his friends or flying on his broom. Remus made a note in his head to tell everyone about this along with his nightmares that are getting worse every night. Remus sighed and looked to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain, and Remus did not want Harry to be out here in the rain. “Harry?” Harry looked at the werewolf with his green eyes and nodded slowly with fear in his eyes.

“Yes…. sir. what is it?” Harry asked looking at the ground with tears in his eyes. Fearing that Remus will tell him that he was doing something wrong. However, Remus only smiled at him with a small sigh.

“Harry. I’m not sir. Remember it’s Remus or Moony. Why don’t we go inside? It’s going to rain,” Remus told him. _ ‘I can smell it.’ _ He added in his mind. He did not want Harry to know that he was a werewolf just yet. However, he knows that he should tell him before the next full moon. Remus sighed once Harry nodded but as he and Remus got to their feet Harry looked nervously back to the garden.

“They will still love me, right?” Harry asked nervously as he looked back to the house. Remus's heart broke when Harry said this as he stopped talking and got down to meet Harry’s eyes. Then he cleared his throat.

“Harry, they will. I promise,” Harry nodded unsure what to say to this, so he nodded and the two walked back into the home.

At number 4, James and Sirius sat away from Lily who was glaring at Harry’s so-called other family. Even though she was mad at them, she did not know what they had done to her son yet. When she finds out she will do more to them then just glare “So, as you can see, we are alive. I won’t really tell you how because your little brains won’t take it. Let’s just say that Harry looked into a very ancient mirror and asked us to be back. at least I think that is what happened. So, I need to know, my son. How did you look after him? Tell me!” Lily’s voice was sweet in the beginning but by the time that she was done, there was venom in her voice. This made Sirius smile and laugh a little, but Lily’s sister did not find it amusing. There was a long pause and Lily looked around her along with James and Sirius. what they found was nothing, no pictures of Harry only pictures of their own son. Why were there no pictures? Then it hit her, “You! You were supposed to look after him and why don’t you…………” Lily cut off when James looked to Sirius who had got up and walked over to the hall and walked over to a small door in the stare.

“Why are there locks?” Sirius called from the hall. James looked at them and walked over to his best friend who pointed at the door. “There are locks,” Sirius said again. James sighed and pulled out his wand, but the locks were unlocked and inside, well James wished that he did not see inside. For what he saw was a small bed with broken toys and blood on the pillow. There’s was pictures on the small walls around the bed that looked like it could take up the whole space. Sirius looked around and gasped when he saw a plush wolf, stag, and dog once he lifted the bed.

“James,” Sirius rasped. “This was Harry’s room. The pup slept in here. They put him in here!” James could hear the anger rising in his voice.

“Sirius,” James wared sounding more like Remus at this moment. Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head as he pulled out his wand.

“They………They're going to pay,” Sirius said as he walked back into the living room were Lily already had her wand at her brother-in-law.

“You beat him? Made him do all of the chores because you wanted him to ‘earn his love’ that does not make sense. No one should be taut that! You are not……...” Lily cut off when she saw Sirius and James. “I will be right back. don’t more or I will hex you. you know what?” Lily waved her wand and all of the Dursleys flew to the wall and got stuck there like glue.

“Let us down, you freak!” Vernon called to Lily who rolled her eyes and walked away. James and Sirius laughed and showed her the small closet that was once Harry’s room.

“We found this. Harry slept here,” James said a lot calmer then Sirius looked. Lily looked from the room with tears in her eyes and then looked at Sirius who was holding onto his wand so hard that you can see it shake.

“I think we should get some muggle police in here so that they can take care of this,” Lily said still with tears in her eyes. Sirius was the first to nod but both Lily and James could see that he was still mad. “Right Sirius?” Lily added looking at Sirius who nodded and let out what seems like a calming breath.

“Right, let's go. Can you um, hex the Dursleys? Can I? I want to turn their hair pick and then make all of their butts…………” James and Lily looked at Sirius who laughed. “What? I’m kidding,” he said still laughing. Lilly rolled her eyes as the three of them walked back into the living room.

Remus was right, it was raining, and it was not stopping. The werewolf looked up from his book to see Harry looking out the window watching the rain with fascination displayed on his face. Remus smiled sadly at this, but he did not say anything as he went back to his book. This is when the others came back. “Moony! Harry! We are back and I must say that I’m glad that your mother took care of your so-called relatives Harry because I don’t want to go back to………” Sirius cut off when he saw Harry looking at the window with fear in his bright green eyes but fascination on his face. Lily and James saw this as well and walked over to Remus.

“What happened?” James asked his werewolf friend who put the book down and everyone saw the tiredness in his eyes. Sure, he always looked tired, but this was different. “Rem. What's wrong? What happened?” James asked again as he and then others sat down around him. Harry came up to them as well once he heard his father’s voice. Remus then cleared his dry throat and said:

“I need to tell you something,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, cliffhanger. Tell me what you guys think. As I said last time this part is longer, I think. Thank you all for reading. I’m I writing everything right? Cause this is so hard to write for some reason. Thank you again and I will see you next time.


	10. It's just a dream my friend

Sirius watched Remus as he ran a hand through his graying hair. Then he looked over to Harry who saw the rest of his family come home and walk over to them with a smile on his face. “Remus, what is it?” Sirius asked looking at Harry who sat by his mother who started to run a hand through his messy black hair. Everyone saw Harry flinch at this, but he relaxed a little after a while. Remus looked up at them with his tired eyes and took a deep breath.

“Do you remember when I had that nightmare?” Remus asked after a few minutes of silence. Everyone in the room nodded at this and Remus wished that he could hold this in. Keep this for himself, not tell anyone and hide forever. However, he knew that this might not be an option as he stared at his friends, no family. “Well, this nightmare was the same kind that I used to have back when we were in school,” Remus said closing his eyes in fear that they were all going to yell at him or scream and leave him there. However, when he opened his eyes, they were all still there quietly sitting. The only sound in the hole house was the rain on the windowpane. 

“Remus,” Lily said slowly looking at the werewolf who looked like he was going to cry. “Why did you not tell us? We can help you; we are your family. Tell us what happened in your dream,” Lily said gently after Sirius gave her a look. Telling her that Remus was lost and needed help. Even though everyone in the room all knew this as they looked at the lonely werewolf who let out a shaky breath and told them all about his nightmare. How he told Sirius that he was not his family and that he was going to live with the wolfs. He also told them that he had hurt Sirius. Remus, when he was done, closed his eyes in shame and sadness.

“I’m so sorry. I should have told you. I also need to tell you something else but later,” Remus said with tears coming out of his green-amber eyes. At this point, Sirius stood, and Remus’s eyes snapped open.

“Moon,” Sirius said slowly as he walked over to Remus who had fear in his eyes. Everyone saw this but no one said anything. Sirius looked at his werewolf friend and smiled a warm smile. “It’s ok Rem. It was only a dream. That will never happen. Alright?” Remus nodded slowly as Sirius pulled Remus in for a hug. Remus was taken aback by this, but he sighed into Sirius’s arms and felt tears run down his face. Lily and James smiled at this but they both sighed and looked to Harry who had fallen asleep.

While Lily was putting Harry to bed Remus, James and Sirius sat around in the living room talking. Remus was lost in thought as he listened to his friends speak about the day, but he could join them for he was too lost in his own mind. “I can’t believe that someone would do that to a child,” Sirius said cutting Remus out of his mind and his own tiredness. 

“I can’t either Padfoot,” Remus spoke for the first time in a while. This made James and Sirius look at him and nod. “You said that Lily will get someone at that home?” Remus added looking to the door where Lily stood in the doorway.

“Yes, we will do that tomorrow. I um left Harry’s door open so if he has a nightmare. We will know,” Lily said to them. Remus along with everyone nodded as Lily walked into the room. “I don’t understand. Why would they do that to our baby?” Lily asked with tears in her eyes, but they were not sad tears but angry ones. James sighed and looked out the window. It was still raining, and he knows that it might tomorrow as well. James sighed he really wanted Harry to show off his skills on a broom but that might not happen because of the rain. At this moment the family fell quiet and Remus took this time to think once again only he fell asleep before he could think of a way to tell his friends that Harry wanted to weed because he thought that he had to earn his love for them. However, he never got a chance to because he fell asleep right there in his chair. Everyone smiled at the werewolf, but they all sighed at how tired their friend really must be.

“Why don’t we go talk somewhere else,” Sirius said with a small smile to the werewolf who had a smile on his face while he slept.

“That seems like a good idea,” James said nodding to Lily who smiled and all of them left the werewolf alone in the living room so he can sleep in peace.

It was dark and foggy when Remus woke. The house was quiet, the only sound was the soft rain outside. Remus let out a breath when he did not have any nightmares this time, but something did feel off, but he did not care at the moment. “James? Sirius, Lilly?” Remus whispered in the dark home, but he did not hear anything. This must mean to him that they were asleep, and Remus was the only one up. Sighing Remus stood and walked out of the living room. “Why am I always the only one up?” Remus asked himself sitting down at the table and running a hand over his face and letting out a shaky breath. 

“Who are you talking to cub? I thought you said that you were coming home?” Remus turned around fast when a chilling voice said in his ear. “Oh, it’s good to see you. how are you cub? Living in this house I mean. It’s a nice house. Come live with me,” Remus did not meet his eyes as he shook his head.

“No. I,” he cut him off with his hand.

“Say my name cub. I’m your true friend and father. I understand you. your friends, they don’t,” Remus shook his head again and stood up. Then he walked out of the room. However, when he walked to the door, Remus turned around and said:

“You don’t understand me Greyback. Why would you?” Remus snapped at him. This only made the older werewolf mad and jumped at Remus knocking him to the ground.

“Now, get up cub and do as I say. You will go bring me, Harry Potter,” Remus looked at him with fear in his eyes, but he could feel something that he never felt before. This was the pull of the werewolf. Remus has no control over himself or his mind for that matter.

“No, I,” Remus cut off as he stood and walked over to the stare. Then after he climbed the stairs, he walked into Harry’s room and slowly walked in. _ ‘No, I can't do this.’ _ Remus thought as he walked over to Harry’s bed and picked up the small eleven- year- old. “I’m sorry Harry,” Remus said once he walked back down the stairs and over to Greyback.

“Good cub. Now come,” Remus nodded and followed the older werewolf out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Is it good? Sorry about the wait. I was going to post this earlier but this story is just hard for me for some reason. Thank you are for reading and I will see you next time.


	11. Watery eyes and cops

Remus woke with a start with tears burning his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Sirius looking at him with a worried look on his face. “Remus, what is it?” Sirius asked looking at Remus who closed his eyes again and kept them closed for a while. Sirius looked at him worriedly, but he let him think first before he said anything.

“Just a nightmare. A bad nightmare,” Remus said bluntly, and Sirius was not buying that this was just a bad nightmare. Remus sighed knowing that he could not hide this from his friend, but he did not say anything about it at this moment. “Where're Prongs, Lily and the cub?” Remus asked after a while. Sirius sighed and nodded.

“They went back to number 4. I wanted to come with but,” Remus laughed cutting him off. His laugh, however, had no humor behind it. Sirius smiled a little, but he sighed when he heard Remus’s humorless laugh. “Remus, can you tell me about your dream? I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything,” Remus sighed and told him everything and much to Remus’s surprise Sirius was not shocked by this. Sirius hums when Remus was don’t talking. “Well you know that Greyback has not been seen since our fourth year,” Sirius told him sitting down next to the chair that Remus fell asleep in.

“I………I thought it was real,” Remus said closing his eyes in shame and letting out a breath that was filled with tears and anger. “How, how can do that?” Remus asked opening his eyes slowly and looking at the fireplace. Sirius hummed again and let out a breath.

“Rem,” Sirius cut off and ran a hand through his black hair. “it's just a dream. You know that right,” Sirius told him with a sigh. he then watched Remus nod and get off his chair. then he walked out of the room with Sirius doing the same.

James was getting impatient with these so-called authorities and this investigation on Harry’s failed family. The ones that were supposed to look after him when they were not there. “So, tell me again on how your son was being treated by your sister while you were away again?” They had told the authorities that they were on their honeymoon and Harry was staying with them. it was not the best cover story since Harry is eleven and did not know his patients since a few months ago. Lily looked at the man and sighed.

“He was put in,” Lily turned around to show off the cupboard under the stares. “Here. There was blood on his pillow. See,” Lily said pointing to the small cot in the small room. The man hummus and nodded but he said nothing as he looked at James who was running a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Well, it seems I have everything. Don’t worry Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. Justice will be served,” James looked at him and shook his head. “Sorry. I’ll make sure that they go to court. I was trying to sound cool,” James and Harry laugh but Lily rolled her eyes at her husband and son, but she smiled as well. 

“Thank you,” Lily said to him as the small family walked to the door and left with the officer.

Remus was sitting at the table reading the paper when Sirius came in holding a mug. Sirius smiled at him and put his mug down. “Are you going to read the paper all day?” Sirius teased as he sat down and ran a hand through his hair. Remus smiled but he did not say anything as he sighed and showed him the paper.

“Look,” Remus said pointing to the article that he was reading. Sirius nodded and looked at it.

“Your reading about werewolf laws again. Remus this is not healthy,” Sirius said with a sigh looking at the dining room door which opened.

“Well, we are back. Muggles take a long time to well,” James said cutting off and looked at Remus who had the paper close to his face once again. “What’s going on?” James asked looking at Lily who smiled at her son who was hiding behind her for some reason. “Harry’s a little shaken by what his uncle told him while they were taking them away,”

_“Right so, we have everything thanking you for coming back to this house and waiting,” the muggle cop had said to the small family while they waited on the front step of the house. _

_“No problem. We had a fun day out. Didn’t we Harry?” James had asked Harry who smiled the biggest smile ever. This had made everyone smile at the boy. “So, did you get anything on them?” James asked looking at Lily who smiled at him but there had been tears in her eyes. No one really asked why though. _

_“Yes, we did. You don’t have to worry about them anymore. I fact we are taking them away as we speak. Boys!” he had called to the front door. _

_“You can't do this!” Mr. Dursley yelled at the family as he was being pulled out of the house. “You need me you little freak. You need me! You deserve what you got!” he yelled as he tried to tackle Harry to the ground, but Lily and James held Harry behind him. _

_“You will not touch my son,” Lily and James had said at the same time. Then the family watched as Harry’s so-called relatives get though in the back of a cop car and they drove away. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the end of this part. I don’t really know what to put in this part. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	12. Will everything me alright now?

Sirius looked at Remus who smiled at this, but he seemed spaced out for some reason. Sirius knew why but James and Lily did not, however. James saw this and asked: “Hey Rem. Are you ok?” Remus looked at James at the mention of his nickname.

“Yeah James?” Remus asked looking at his friend with a small smiled but the nightmare from before was showing in his eyes. “I’m alright. Just These nightmares, I think maybe they will go away on their own. Did they say that Harry’s relatives are getting a trial?” Remus asked not wanting to get into his nightmares at the moment. Lily and James heard this in his voice, but they did not say anything for a while and sighed.

“He did not say anything. They just left, it was weird,” James said looking at Sirius who sighed and gave Remus a look, but he did not say anything. “I think maybe they are looking into it. Maybe they did not want to tell us about it. I don’t know how muggles do this,” James said looking at Lily who laughed at him. Remus smiled and laughed also. Soon everyone in the room was laughing and everything seemed to be fine at the moment.

Soon the small family well other than Harry who ran up to his room to write to his friends sat in the living room now telling storys about the old times when they were back in school. However, Remus was quiet during this. Sure, he laughed with them when they talked about their pranks, but he did not laugh for long and there was a look of shame on his face. Sirius saw this and decided to ask him about it. So, he waited for James to be done talking and asked: “Remus are you feeling ok? Is there something that you are not telling us?” Remus looked up to Sirius and then looked to James and Lily and sighed.

“Yes, there is something that I have been keeping inside. When you were visiting number four. The first time. Harry, he um, wanted to weed the garden. He told me that he wanted to win your love and that’s what ‘they’ told him,” Remus used air quotes when he said ‘they’. Everyone sighed at this, but they did not say anything as they looked at the werewolf who closed his eyes. “I still think that I should not be here with you looking after Harry. I don’t think he sees me as someone that can look after him,” Remus said with his eyes still closed. James shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Rem, why would you say that!? Harry loves you,” James said looking at Lily and Sirius who both nod. Remus, however, rolled his amber green eyes and scoffed and let out a bitter laugh though he did not mean this.

“I don’t James maybe because I’m a bloody werewolf!” Remus snapped back unaware that Harry was at the door about to open it. 

_‘What?’ _ Harry thought as he heard a popping sound and Sirius calling out to someone.

Sirius was shocked by Remus’s outburst as he looked to James and Lily who both let out a breath. “Why does this always happen?” Sirius asked with anger and pain dripping from his voice. James and Lily sighed and looked to the door when it opened. In the doorway stood Harry with shock but sadness displayed in his green eyes. “What is it pup?” Sirius asked looking at Harry who shook his head and smiled a little, but everyone did not buy this.

“Is that true? Is Moony a werewolf? If he is, I don’t care and why did you or him not tell me?” Harry asked in a small voice that sounded like he was going to snap. James and Lily stood up and Sirius stayed where he was.

“Harry, Remus was scared to tell you. We can talk about this later but right now Sirius and I are going to find him. Alright,” James said slowly as he looked to Lily who nodded. Harry nodded as well and let out a shaky breath. “Ready?” James asked Sirius who picked up his wand and grabbed James’s arm and they too left with a pop leaving Harry in Lily’s arms for she pulled him into them after she heard the pain in her son’s voice. 

“They will find him, son. Don’t worry. Now, why don’t you tell me what you did in school before we can back,” Harry smiled and pulled out his arms. Then he started to tell her mostly everything. He did not want to tell her about the troll, so he left that part out. Lily smiled as he told her about Hogwarts. However, she feared in the back of her mind for James and Sirius. She knows that Remus won't hurt them, but she still feared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the wait on this part guys. Forgive me. it's just this story is so hard to write, and the people tell me about how messy it is, is making me not want to work on it. I know it’s messy and I don’t need people to keep telling me this. Sorry again. One more part to this story. Again sorry, I might write a second story to this one, but I don’t know for sure. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	13. You are still our brother

Remus arrived in the woods by his house with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He did not mean to get mad at his friends, but he did. “What have I’ve done?” Remus asked himself looking around him with a sigh. “Well, this is what I wanted. To be alone in the woods. No friends, no family,” Remus sighed again and walked over to his small cabin in front of him. “I should go back though,” Remus said as he laid a hand on the door. However, he did shake his head and opened the door with a sigh knowing that his family won't let him come back because of what he said to them. What about Harry? Will he still like him if he goes back? Remus knew that he won’t because he was a monster. A monster under the moonlight. The almost full moonlight which Remus shivered at. However, he shook it off and sighed as he walked inside. 

Sirius and James arrived by Remus’s small house in the woods. “This is where he lived?” James asked him while the two friends looked at the cabin. Sirius sighed and nodded.

“I think so. I never really seen his house, but I figured that he did live somewhere he could feel alone and away from people,” James sighed and walked over to the house with Sirius behind him. “Does he know that we are here? I don’t think he wants us to be here,” Sirius said looking at the door, but James shook his head.

“I’m sure he’s upset but I think he just needs his friends,” James told him as he knocked on the door to the cabin. They stood there for a few minutes before Remus opened the door with tears in his eyes. “Remus,” James said slowly but Remus did not say anything as he walked out of the way for his two friends can walk in.

“Moon. Why are you here?” Sirius asked sitting in a chair by Remus who sat down also but James stayed where he was. Remus looked at Sirius and sighed but he did not say anything as he ran a hand through his hair. James did the same thing and nodded slowly. Remus looked at his two friends and then looked away to not show them his tear-stained eyes.

“Harry. He won’t like me when he finds out about me being a monster,” James and Sirius looked at Remus and sighed. However, it took a long time for either of them to say anything. It was James who spoke.

“Remus,” James said with a steady voice. “Harry knows about you being a werewolf and he does not care. All he cares about is why you did not tell him and why did you run. That’s it, he does not care about that. He sees you, Remus. A person, human. Not some monster which you are not. Do you understand? You are still part of this family and you are our brother,” Remus looked at James with tears in his eyes not saying anything. Though he did not need to say anything for his two friends knew what was in his heart.

“Now can we go home?” Sirius asked before he pulled Remus into his arms for a hug. Remus smiled and nodded slowly. “First can you show us this house?” Remus laughed a little and pulled out of his friend's arms and into James’s. 

“Of course,” Remus said simply after he pulled out of James’s arms. “This way,” he added as he led his friends around.

Lilly was amazed by what her son told her about his first year. However, one thing stuck out to her, a troll. He took down a troll with his two friends and that’s how he met Hermione? Lily was angry and amazed at her son, but she did not really want to get mad at him for it. “I can't wait for next year. I love magic. Mum, I can't wait. When is dad, Siri, and Remus coming back?” Harry asked his mother and Lily could hear some pain in his voice. Before she could say anything though three soft pops came from in the dining room and laughing. Lily took this as a sign that everything was ok.

“Harry, I think they are back. Why don’t you go say hi?” Lily told her son who smiled at her and ran out of the room. Lily laughed at how excited her son was but she sighed knowing that this did not hide the pain and the past that her only son has gone through. However, she knows that Harry is a strong boy and will do anything to save his friends and family. He will also love and care for everyone though he does not know it yet. Lily was cut out of her thoughts when Remus, James, Sirius, and Harry walked into the room. James looked shocked as well as the others and Lily knew that Harry had told him about the troll.

“You fought a troll?” Remus asked him but he did not meet Harry’s eyes which was weird for him. Harry nodded and sighed.

“I don’t care that you are a werewolf, Remus. I think it’s cool and I don’t think you’re a monster,” Harry told him, and Remus could not help himself so he pulled Harry into his arms and held him there for a long time. They still hand a long way to go with Harry’s not so great other family. Also, they had work to do with their little family, but they did not care. They were there at this moment a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of this story. Sorry if it was short. Don’t worry I might write another part to this and I hope it’s better than this mess of a story. Thank you all for reading, have a good night/morning and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, new story. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Is this a good start? Thank you all again and have a nice day


End file.
